supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kraid
Kraid (クレイド Kureido en japonés) es un monstruo procedente del [[Metroid (universo)|universo Metroid]], siendo un jefe de la saga. Perfil [[Archivo:Artwork_de_Kraid_en_Super_Metroid.jpg|thumb|left|Artwork de Kraid en Super Metroid.]]Kraid es un enorme monstruo similar a un reptil que tiene el papel de jefe en todos los juegos en los que aparece. Es una de las criaturas con mayor tamaño a las que Samus ha tenido que enfrentarse a lo largo de sus múltiples aventuras. Kraid vive en Brinstar (en las profundidades del planeta Zebes), concretamente en la llamada Tierra de Kraid, donde coopera con Mother Brain para avanzar en la investigación sobre los metroides, pero Samus, en su primera misión como cazarrecompensas, es capaz de derrotarlo, dejándole muy herido. Años después de que Samus derrotara a Ridley y a Mother Brain y destruyera Tourian, pese a que no fue encontrado en la búsqueda realizada en el planeta por parte de la fragata Orpheon para buscarlos a él y a Ridley (el cual sí fue encontrado), sobrevivió y pudo rehacerse del combate contra Samus en el que casi perdió la vida. Tiempo después, Kraid fue reconstruido orgánicamente y regresó a la Tierra de Kraid para ayudar a Ridley y Mother Brain a reconstruir el laboratorio de los piratas espaciales que Samus destruyó en su último encuentro. Mientras Ridley raptó a la última cría de metroide para poder clonarla, Kraid, el propio Ridley y dos comandantes pirata más debían custodiar el éxito del experimento. Sin embargo, Samus volvió a desbaratar los planes de los piratas espaciales, destruyendo el propio planeta en el proceso y eliminando definitivamente al monstruo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Aparece cada cierto tiempo en el fondo del escenario Abismo de Brinstar, emergiendo de la lava. Cuando aparece, Kraid golpea el escenario con su garra por la parte derecha o izquierda y lo hace rotar 90º hacia el lado donde haya golpeado, pero no interfiere en el plano de los luchadores en ningún momento (por lo que no puede dañarlos, noquearlos ni interferir en sus movimientos más allá de lo que interfiera el movimiento del escenario). Cuando realiza esto, vuelve a sumergirse en la lava, para realizar el mismo procedimiento al cabo de un tiempo. El hecho de que golpee la parte derecha o la izquierda del escenario es un factor aleatorio. Además, Kraid es representado como uno de los múltiples trofeos coleccionables del juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Kraid :Kraid es un enemigo final de Metroid que vive en el más profundo abismo de Brinstar. Inmoviliza a sus enemigos con sus tres ojos rojos y los destroza con sus poderosas mandíbulas. También puede lanzar los tres proyectiles de espinas que tiene en su barriga y, de hecho, parece dispararlas a menudo contra sus presas. Una vez que Samus derrotó a Ridley y a Kraid, quedó abierto el camino a Tourian. :*''Metroid'' Inglés :Kraid :A boss enemy from Metroid. Kraid lives in the depths of Brinstar. He immobilizes enemies with his three red eyes, and his powerful jaws can crush anything. He can also shoot the three spikes in his belly; it's said he often fires them at his prey. Once Samus defeated Ridley and Kraid, the way to Tourian opened. :*''Metroid'' Galería Abismo_de_Brinstar_SSBM.png|Kraid interfiriendo en el combate. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aparece únicamente representado como una de las numerosas pegatinas coleccionables que aparecen en el juego. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Melee se da la primera y única aparición tridimensional de Kraid, incluso entre los juegos de la saga de Metroid. **A su vez, comparte con Samus el tener su primera aparición en 3D en un juego que no es el de su serie, además de darse en un juego de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario